Surviving Hogwarts 101
by midnite lies
Summary: Based on book 6 completely and solely but in Draco's P.O.V.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer/ AN: I do not own any of the characters I'm sorry to say. And don't make me write this on every chapter since its pretty damn obvious that I didn't write the Harry Potter books so this is only going to be written once. Sorry if I sound bitchy I'm just trying to make it clear. Kkayz! Enjoy!_

Most of England was in turmoil. New bridges were collapsing and the government was being blamed. There was a freak hurricane in the West Country; that was attributed to global warming. And then the two grisly murders of Emmeline Vance and Amelia Bones both killed in the same suspicious manner and their killers were still at large. Oh and not to mention the Herbert Chorley's sudden strange mental problems along with downright dismal weather.

There were no explanations that could keep the blame of these things away. The community was not safe enough but they were doing everything in their power to fix it. That's what the government says. And for the muggles it was enough for the moment. At least until another logical reasoning was put into their brainwashed minds.

But the wizarding world knew better. The Dark Lord was _BACK _and hallelujah to that. He came back with ideas too. They took him two years to put into action but he did it finally and the time was ripe for it. Giants destroying homes in the West Country, slashing the Brockdale Bridge cleanly in half, attempting to place the Imperius Curse on a member of the muggle Parliament, and having dementors attacking people left and right. It was all brilliant! Well at least that was the sentiments shared by those who called Wiltshire Mansion their home.

Draco leaned back into his bed a smirk already forming as he read the _Daily Prophet_. He was enjoying this a bit too much and the fact that he was now part of this was sending chills of delight down his spine. It was time to pay back all those muggles who forced them to hide, and the mud-bloods who acted like they actually _belonged _with them. He hated the lot of them, but no one more strongly than Harry Potter. It was a shame that the Dark Lord wanted to finish Potter off himself. Draco would have loved to have the honor of watching Potter's life flash out of him. It was one of his most cherished dreams.

But he did as he was told and he was told that he would be killed if he even tried to murder Potter this year even if he somehow managed to pull off the stunt the Dark Lord asked him to do. Or rather what the Dark Lord commanded him to do. The Dark Lord never asked anyone to do things, it was demanded and expected to be done as he wanted it to be.

Surprisingly Draco didn't have a problem with that. It even shocked him when he realized it. He usually didn't let his own mother boss him around though he relaxed that rule for his father simply because his father demanded respect by walking into a room. The Dark Lord was the same way so his own astonishment was explained away quickly in his mind.

Something in the paper finally caught his eye and his smirk melted off his face instantly. He couldn't believe this! How could someone so utterly loathsome be on so many articles? Wasn't it enough that in the past 2 years he's been selected as a Tri-wizard Tournament Champion, he's won said Tournament bringing back a dead body, claimed to have survived a fight with (and he dared to say the name though Draco had a hard time even thinking it) Voldemort, then published interviews in _The Quibbler_ saying that he wasn't a demented liar, and he somehow escaped capture at the Ministry last June?! And now, in blaring letter, read another article about him.

**Harry Potter: The Chosen One?**

_Rumors continue to fly about the mysterious recent disturbance at the Ministry of Magic, during which He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named was sighted once more. _

_"We're not allowed to talk about it, don't ask me anything," said one Obliviator, who refused to give his name as he left the Ministry last night. _

_Nevertheless, highly placed sources within the Ministry have confirmed that the disturbance centered on the fabled Hall of Prophecy. _

_Though Ministry spokeswizards have hitherto refused to even confirm the existence of such a place, a growing number of the Wizarding community believe that the Death Eaters now serving sentences in Azkaban for trespass and attempted theft were intending to steal a prophecy. Harry Potter, the only person ever to have survived the Killing Curse, and who is also known to have been at the Ministry on the night in question. Some are going as far as to call Potter "the Chosen One," believing that the prophecy names him as the only one who will be able to rid us of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named._ Here Draco snorted but continued reading all the same.

_The current whereabouts of the prophecy, if it exists, are unknown, although...__** (ctd. Page 2, column 5)**_

Draco did not bother to continue reading. There was no need to, he would only aggravate himself further and ruin his moments of glee. He put down his tea and turned the page finding tons of articles that he had yet to read. But it was late and his eyes were starting to burn from the small words and lack of sleep.

He got up, leaving the tea where he'd set it down knowing that a house elf would clear it away as soon as he left the room, and went up to his room. Draco's bedroom was the size of an upper-class apartment. It had two levels, the lower of the two with a balcony overlooking the fields that stretched out as far as the eye could see, and the other was his social area. All of his books lined the walls of that level and there was a desk and a couple of black leather couches scattered around a radio that was turned off at the moment. The furniture was mostly black save for the desk and the bookshelves which were both metal with glass tops. The walls on the other hand were painted a darkish green. But it didn't matter; his room received enough natural light to still look like a Slytherin fantasy.

Not many people in the whole school could boast of having a room like this, Draco thought as he removed his night clothes from where they were folded in his walk-in closet and opened another door leading to his own personal bathroom on the bottom level. This was the benefit of having a father so rich that there was no one else who could match him. Not even that old muggle man, what was his name again? Oh yeah, Donald Trump. Not even Donald Trump could top this.

Draco chose the faster method of cleansing himself; the shower. Five minutes later he stepped out of the shower and threw on his pj's then turned to the sink and brushed his teeth. With his nightly ritual complete Draco jumped into his bed that was not an overstatement either because Draco's bed was deep and fluffy so much so that every night of his vacations he felt like he was in heaven, and sank into a deep sleep.

His dreams were mostly filled with his imagined glory. The glory that the Dark Lord would bestow upon him after the mission was complete.

And he imagined a world where Potter no longer existed and muggles were slaves with mud-bloods and half-bloods doing odd jobs for the pure-bloods. A world that would be completely and utterly perfect.

Maybe it would be a global thing, where the pure-bloods of the world will ban together to impose their rule over the rest of the world.

Lucius Malfoy, Draco's father wouldn't be in Azkaban of course. And the Dark Lord would truly be a lord, over the whole world. Other pure-bloods will answer to him and he would be the sole ruler with his cabinet to help maintain order in his international kingdom.

That was perfection for you; even though everyone was afraid of the Dark Lord. But he wouldn't be alive for that long would he? Now he had to be well over his 70's so he had very little...

Whoa! Where did that come from? Draco stopped himself and snapped up in his bed. Those were treacherous thoughts. He could be killed for that.

Just then the front door of the mansion opened. Draco heard it as clearly as if he'd been standing next to it being that he had wonderful hearing and the whole place was so silent that a pin drop could be heard falling at the other side of the mansion.

In the same manner that he'd heard the door open, he heard two voices coming down the hallway, the door snapping shut magically.

"I cannot believe you just did that Cissy," one of the voices exclaimed.

Draco's mother responded her voice sounding lighter and more relaxed then it had in weeks. "I had to. It was the only way."

"Are you going to tell him?" the other inquired following Narcissa Malfoy into the dining room that Draco was using a mere two hours before. The tea and newspaper was gone.

"Bella! That would be ridiculous!" She said in surprise.

Bellatrix huffed and left Narcissa by herself. Draco back in his room lay back down and closed his eyes. But before he could fall asleep again his mother called to him from nearby. "Draco! Honey, are you up?"

"Yes Mother!" Draco answered not bothering to hide his annoyance.

"Sorry to bother you but I just thought you'd like to know that we're going to Diagon Alley for your school supplies seeing as how you've already gotten your supply list for this year." She rambled heedless to the fact that Draco was seething upstairs.

"You could have waited to tell me this tomorrow!" He turned away ignoring his mother's response completely. But on second thought it sounded pretty good. The faster he sorted everything out, the faster his plan could be executed...


	2. Chapter 2

_An: Thanks for adding the story to your favorites Nyce17. I'd appreciate some feedback, but that's just me... _;P

_Disclaimer: Once again I don't own anything except a few added clips. It'll get more interesting later as is J.K Rowlings fashion._

_**Chapter 2**_

The next couple of days passed quickly and uneventfully but finally it was Saturday morning and Draco was ready and raring for his trip to Diagon Alley. Unfortunately Narcissa wasn't.

"Mother it's already 9! Are you ready yet?" The 16 year old called to his mother from the front door.

Narcissa appeared in the hallway her long black cloak already wrapped around her shoulders and her high-heels dangling from her fingers. She looked like she was looking for something important but she was searching in vain. She bent down and strapped her shoes on then straightened up again resuming her search. "I just can not find the key for the vault. How will we do our shopping without the key? This is absurd!"

Draco rolled his eyes and pulled his right hand out of his pocket. Clenched inside it was a tiny gold key. "Were you looking for this mother?" He drawled.

His mother glanced at him then into his hand her eyes widening slightly. "Oh yes. Well now that you have that let's be off. I want to be home before dusk."

"Why mother, are you afraid?" Draco teased none too gently.

The two left the house and moved quickly into the yard. "Don't be so reckless with your tongue Draco. You know very well that the Order would have a field day making our live difficult." She turned on the spot and moments later she was standing in the middle of a market. Draco appeared at her side seconds later still smirking. "If you keep up your act you will find yourself in a very unpleasant situation with them. And I will not help you."

There was no doubt that Narcissa would hold true to her word. That was the thing about the Malfoys. Sure they would defend each other against people's words but when it came to other things, more important things it was each man for his own. But this didn't bother Draco much, in fact he preferred it this way. It justified his leaving friends behind to take the brunt of the punishments. If only for this reason, he did not respond to his mother but instead made his way to Flourish and Blotts, the local bookstore in Diagon Alley where he would but his school texts for his sixth year at Hogwarts.

A half hour later there was nothing for the Malfoys to do but get his robes. Throughout all this time though, Draco had been trying to give his mother the slip. It was proving to be a challenging feat as his mother was being uncannily vigilant. The two of them slipped into Madame Malkin's shop and Draco began trying on new robes.

Since the year before he had grown an extra few inches and his old robes hung a bit too short for his comfort. Anyway, Draco had another reason to look his best. He was after all a Slytherin prefect, a seeker for the house team and of course he had to be clean and fresh for everyone else. Mostly to flaunt his wealth and get the attention of the many power-hungry people in the Slytherin house. It was how he got the respect that he needed. At least for now.

Sadly though there was nothing he really liked. And of course he was constantly being poked with pins. And his mother standing right there was no help at all. Finally he burst out indignantly. "There is no reason for you to be here. I am not a child, in case you haven't noticed, Mother. I am perfectly capable of doing my shopping _alone_."

The owner of the shop, Madame Malkin clucked her tongue against the roof of her mouth chiding him as she tucked pins into the new robes. "Now, dear, you mother's quite right, none of us is supposed to go wandering around on our own anymore, it's nothing to do with being a child-"

Draco glared at the old woman then felt something prick his skin. "Watch where you're sticking that pin, will you!" He cried out pushing passed her to examine himself in a mirror. He distracted himself by studying the way the dark green robes looked still slightly annoyed with the old woman and of course trying to slow his heartbeat. That was too close.

And then he noticed three reflections in the mirror. Three reflections that he absolutely despised. He narrowed his light gray eyes at the forms of Harry Potter, Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley. And for a brief second there was silence.

Then..."If you're wondering what the smell is, Mother, a Mudblood just walked in," Draco said.

"I don't think there's any need for language like that!" The owner said scurrying out from the racks Draco had come from with tape measure and a wand. "And I don't want wands drawn in my shop either!" she added hastily and Draco noticed that Harry and Ron had their wands pointed at him.

He heard Hermione whisper to the two boys on either side of her. "No, don't, honestly, it's not worth it..." The words seemed ironic to Draco now but he just sneered.

"Yeah, like you'd dare do magic out of school," Draco noticed that Hermione's eye was blackened and suppressed a smirk. "Who blacked your eye, Granger? I want to send them flowers."

"That's quite enough!" Madame Malkin said sharply, looking over her shoulder for support. "Madam- please-"

Narcissa strolled out from behind the clothes rack and glanced at the blood traitors coldly. "Put those away," she demanded standing at her son's side. "If you attack my son again, I shall ensure that it is the last thing you ever do."

"Really?" said Harry taking a step towards the Malfoys. "Going to get a few Death Eater pals to do us in., are you?"

Draco looked slightly sick at this but watched Harry intently. The fool had not yet lowered his wand and Narcissa was smiling as if she'd just swallowed an ant as a dare. "I see that being Dumbledore's favorite has given you a false sense of security, Harry Potter. But Dumbledore won't always be there to protect you." She whispered maliciously.

But Harry was an idiot. Bred to think he was special and he mockingly looked around the shop. "Wow...look at that...he's not here now! So why not have a go? They might be able to find you a double cell in Azkaban with your loser of a husband!"

Draco made a move to destroy Potter but stumbled on his overly long robes. Blasted things, he thought as Weasley laughed loudly. Draco righted himself then stepped again towards Harry, this time making sure he didn't trip.

Don't you dare talk to my mother like that, Potter!" He snarled.

"It's alright, Draco," Narcissa said, restraining her with her pale, tapered fingers upon his shoulder. "I expect Potter will be reunited with dear Sirius before I am reunited with Lucius." There was no love in her tone only derision and scorn for all parties including her husband.

The 'chosen one' lifted his wand higher and the Mudblood grabbed his arm and tried weakly to push it down. "Harry, no!" she moaned. Always the one to regard the rules when no one else would. "Think...You mustn't...You'll be in such trouble..."

Draco watched them contemptuously taking no notice of Madam Malkin until she was leaning towards him and muttering. "I think this left sleeve could come up a little bit more, dear, let me just-"

He slapped her hands away quickly and thinking, "OUCH! Watch where you're putting your pins, woman! Mother - I don't think I want these anymore-" Draco slid the robes over his head and threw them at Madam Malkin's feet pretending to not be in the least bit reluctant.

"You're right, Draco," said Narcissa, with a contemptuous glance at Granger, "now I know the kind of scum that shops here...We'll do better at Twilfitt and Tatting's."

With that the two of them strode out of the store, Draco ramming Weasley on the way out. They turned to the other clothes store and Draco looked back for the briefest second possible.

He needed to go the other way and it would be difficult since not only was his mother with him but that giant oaf they called a gamekeeper was standing at the door to Madam Malkin's shop. The half-giant waved at cheerfully, unaware of what had taken place inside. Draco looked back in front of him without returning the wave, disgusted that someone like him would even be friendly to some degree.

It didn't take Draco long to get everything that he needed except for that one thing he really had to get taken care of. He desperately had to get out of the his mother's sight and it was now or never. As soon as Narcissa turned her back to pay for something or another Draco eased away from her, to the door and slid out before she'd even known that he had moved.

He ran stealthily into passed a few shops. The window display of a new joke shop caught his eye but he also saw who it was owned by. So, making sure that no one was following him, he continued on.

Draco made a sharp turn into Knockturn Alley taking extra care that no one saw him going in. The alley was not the type of place that one would be able to walk into without getting suspicious stares. And at the moment he couldn't afford any of that.  
He finally made it to Borgin and Burkes then stopped sneaking around. Draco may have wanted to remain low-proile for the trip here but once in the shop he needed to command total attention. He gathered himself up and sauntered into the shop as he'd seen his father do once 4 years ago.

One of the shop keepers, Borgin glanced up startled and then hurried over to Draco. They met midway, a cabinet blocking them from view of the window.

"How could I help you Mr. Malfoy?" Borgin asked politely.

Draco smiled unpleasantly, "I need that," he said pointing to something behind him, "and I need to know how to fix the other one." Draco went on to describe how the other one was damaged animatedly. "So," he said finally, "Do you know how to fix it?"

"Possibly," said Borgin who was watching Draco with a mixture of resentment and fear. I.E: respect, or at least the Malfoy version of it. But the tone he used was one of a person who didn't want to commit himself to anything. That didn't fly well with Draco. "I'll need to see it, though. Why don't you bring it into the shop?"

"I can't," Draco replied impatiently. "It's got to stay put. I just need you to tell me how to fix it."

Borgin licked his lips nervously before responding uncertainly. "Well, without seeing it, I must say it will be a very difficult job, perhaps impossible. I couldn't guarantee anything."

"No?" Malfoy sneered. "Perhaps this will make you more confident." He moved closer to Borgin and pulled up his left sleeve.

Borgin's expression changed instantly from annoyed to frightened. "Tell anyone and there will be retribution." Malfoy continued. "You know Fenrir Greyback? He's a family friend. He'll be dropping in from time to time to make sure you're giving the problem your full attention."

"There will be no need for -"

"I'll decide that," the 16 year old snapped. "Well I'd better be off. And don't forget to keep _that_ one safe, I'll need it."  
"Perhaps you'd like to take it now?"

Draco paused midway through pulling his hood up importantly. "No, of course I wouldn't, you stupid little man, how would I look carrying that down the street? Just don't sell it."

"Of course not...sir" Borgin said bowing just as deeply as he would for Lucius Malfoy.

"Not a word to anyone, Borgin, and that includes my mother, understand?"

"Naturally, naturally," the stooped old man murmured repeating his bow.

In that next moment Draco strode out of the shop very pleased with himself. That had gone according to plan in every way.

He returned to his mother who was frantically looking for him throughout Diagon Alley.

"You must have missed me Mother. I had stopped in the new joke shop for awhile." Draco answered her flow of questions calmly.

"The joke shop? The one owned by the blood traitors?" Narcissa asked incredulously. It was very unlike her son to go there.

Draco shrugged, "Well you mustn't discriminate against good ideas. Just the people who make them."

They both returned to Wiltshire Mansion in the same fashion they'd arrived at Diagon Alley.


	3. Chapter 3

_An: I would like to thank The Darkest wizard for giving me a reason for continuing this story. And I apologize for the very long delay. Can't promise it won't happen again though. _

_Disclaimer: Once again I don't own anything except a few added clips. It'll get more interesting later as is J.K Rowling's fashion._

**Chapter 3**

"Fenrir! Glad you could make it on such short notice."

"You didn't give me much choice Malfoy. The Dark Lord told us to help you with anything you needed. Obviously I had to show, though I would rather be doing something else." The wolf-like man licked his lips thinking remorsefully of the tasty morsel he was about to begin eating when Draco had called. "So what do you want, a new toy?"

"Now, now Fenrir, you should be a little more grateful. You're life has some meaning now." The were-wolf growled. "I need you to keep an eye on Borgin. I told him to give his full attention to my plans but I'll be at Hogwarts so I won't be able to keep him in check myself. You get my drift."

"Yea I got you," Fenrir Greyback grumbled. "Anything else you need while you're on vacation?"

Draco glared at his so called 'family friend' before shaking his head. Fenrir stalked off to the door and was nearly there before Draco remembered one of the most important tasks. "And Greyback, make sure you let me know when its ready!"

The only answer he received was the slamming of the front door. He sighed and sat down at his father's desk. Lucius Malfoy made his job look so simple, but Draco had a difficult time sorting through the mounds of paperwork that could not be neglected. Unlike most jobs, a governor's position was hereditary and if one found himself in trouble the title passed to the eldest son. The Malfoy family had been on the Board of Governors for centuries but Draco found himself wishing that office could be given to someone else.

A knock sounded from the door followed by his mother's voice beckoning him. "Coming Mother!" He got up slowly and sauntered to the door hoping she would tell him that one of his friends were there.

"Draco darling, I saw Greyback come in earlier. You're not in any trouble I hope?"

"No Mother, none at all. I was merely requesting Fenrir Greyback's expertise."

Narcissa paled slightly, looking more like a porcelain doll than she had since the incident this past June. "Why don't you let me help you dear? Just tell me what you need done and I will do it. There's no need to seek help from dangerous half-breeds."

"_I don't need your help,_" Draco spat. "I am perfectly capable of doing this on my own. Now if you'll excuse me I have work that needs to be done in time for the next Board meeting."

Later that night Draco lay on his bed wondering what he had done to deserve the honor that the Dark Lord was bestowing on him. He knew that he would not fail to complete the task. His family depended on it and, as much as he pretended to despise them, he knew he would do anything to protect them.


	4. Chapter 4

_An__: Sorry about the previous chapter. I didn't expect it to come out that short, but at least it'll be backed up by this longer chapter. Enjoy!_

_Disclaimer__: Needless to say characters belong to J.K. Rowling as do most of the situations. By the way, this will be the last disclaimer I put down for this story. It's not like it's going to change anyway. _

**Chapter 4**

"Have fun at school darling, and don't forget to write," Narcissa Malfoy exclaimed for the umpteenth time that morning.

Draco simply sighed promising he would write every chance he got. His letters probably wouldn't be any different than the ones he had sent to his parents every week for the past five years but he would write anyway. It wouldn't hurt to have someone outside of the school to communicate with and anyway his mother had a way of curing the homesickness that occasionally arose.

"If you need help with anything, and I mean absolutely _anything_ please tell me. I'm always here for you." Narcissa added tearfully.

"Of course Mother, I won't hesitate a moment," Draco replied sharply. He had told her not to ask again but she was a persistent woman and often times she was beyond reason. "Goodbye Mother, see you at Christmas."

Narcissa nodded and watched her son's blond hair weave through the sea of people. She apparated away when she saw that he'd reached the scarlet steam engine.

Draco hadn't chanced a second look back at his mother, but once he'd found a compartment he allowed himself to peer out of the window. He didn't see his mother as expected but he did see a group of redheads and the messy hair of Harry Potter. Draco yanked the screen closed moodily and stared at the wall. He didn't have to wait long before the compartment door slid open and he was joined by the two people he could count on the most; Vincent Crabbe and Gregori Goyle.

"Long time no see," Crabbe greeted with a grin.

"It's been too long," Goyle agreed shaking hands with Draco aft5er Crabbe.

"But you don't have to tell us what you've been up to since we went on vacation."

"Father told me all about it."

"Congratulations," they both said simultaneously.

Draco smirked as he replied, "Thank you very much." One of the things that he loved about them is that they both spoke together always and it was difficult to tell the two of them apart if you didn't know them very long. "Apparently you two know how my summer was spent. But how about you? Anything interesting?"

"There's always something interesting going on."

"But never to us. All I did was stay at my house this summer and try to write a letter to you guys."

"Same here but I gave up after the first couple of sentences."

"Of course you did," Draco responded with a laugh. "Can you even spell?"

"Not very well," Goyle admitted with a wry grin.

"Draco darling!" Pansy shrieked as she threw herself onto Draco and wrapped her arms around his neck hugging him tightly. "I've been trying to contact you all summer, but I suppose you've just been too busy with all the work your father left you to write."

Draco's grimace turned to a forced smile as she looked up at him. He glanced at the other two who were hiding their amusement then back at the door which he had not heard open for Pansy Parkinson. To his surprise the doorway was occupied by the last of their group, Blaise Zabini. "Didn't hear you come in Zabini, how've you been?"

Blaise took a seat next to Crabbe and stretched his legs out to the seat across from him. "Not too bad. How was yours?"

"Eventful," Draco answered vaguely.

Pansy seated herself next to Draco oblivious to the fact that he was ignoring her. She knew it was safe too, because he would come to her when he wanted her. She stared out the window as the boys talked about their summer and the coming school year.

The conversation was rudely interrupted a couple hours later when the compartment door slid open and a nervous looking third-year girl stepped in. "I'm sorry to b-bother you. B-but P-professor Slughorn asked me to g-give this to B-blaise Zabini."

Blaise snatched the scroll from the third year and glared at her until she backed out of the compartment and the door closed after her. He unfurled it and glanced at it before tossing it to the side.

"What is it?" Draco asked curiously.

Blaise gestured to it and Draco picked it up unceremoniously.

_Mr. Blaise Zabini,_

_I would be delighted if you would join me for a bite of lunch in compartment C. _

_Sincerely, _

_Professor H.E. F. Slughorn_

"Who's Slughorn?" Pansy asked reading over Draco's shoulder.

"New potions teacher," Draco answered. "But why does he want you?"

"No idea, but I'm going to find out. I'm starving. Stupid trolley is taking forever." Blaise got up and dusted himself off as Draco settled into Pansy's lap. "You guys want anything?"

"Cupcakes!"

"And pastries!"

Blaise laughed as he left the compartment for lunch with the new potions master.

"I forgot about the old man," Draco said contemptuously. "We weren't sure whether he was the best thing for the school but Dumbledore stepped in, in his favor."

"What are you talking about?" Pansy asked nervously.

"The Board of Governors," Draco explained patiently. "We were just going to find a replacement for Umbridge but apparently Dumbledore had other ideas and brought Slughorn out of retirement."

"Oh…"


End file.
